<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐥𝐲 (𝐣.𝐣𝐡) by ethaeriyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361553">𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐥𝐲 (𝐣.𝐣𝐡)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol'>ethaeriyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A December to Remember [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Parents, Children, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:16:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- a gift of freedom from responsibility; Jaehyun takes in-charge with the kids for today as a little present for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A December to Remember [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝐉𝐚𝐞𝐡𝐲𝐮𝐧'𝐬 𝐥𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐟𝐥𝐲 (𝐣.𝐣𝐡)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Jaehyun hugs you from behind, wrapping his arms on your torso as he snuggles his nose on your nape.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good morning, love,” he murmurs, letting out warm breathes on your back which makes you shiver. Turning to face him, you see your gorgeous husband shining brightly as the sunray hits his wonderful face.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t go yet, at least for a minute more,” he says, eyes locking with yours as if trying to memorize each detail of your face. You smile to his every touch, from your face down to your body. A sudden noise from outside your bedroom is heard, your children are already awake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stay right here, I’ve got this. Sleep some more,” he leaves a soft kiss on your forehead before getting up. You easily got back to your somber that it's almost noon when you wake up again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You get up from your bed in a rush, worried about your children skipping breakfast and morning bath. To your surprise, you see your children peacefully watching their favorite TV show as they sit in between their father. Jaehyun starts to fall asleep as he watches the characters on TV singing children's songs. You remember how easily Jaehyun gets sleepy each time he hears those songs, making you laugh in your mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mommy!” your youngest boy calls you as he hears the door creak. Jaehyun startles to his son’s voice and sees you join them on the couch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you already have breakfast baby Jin?” asking your son, he gives you a cheerful nod and hugs you after. Your daughter, Nabi, greats you as well and sits on your lap. Jaehyun looks at the three of you with joy in his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I told you, love, I got this. You should rest the whole day, you deserve it,” Jaehyun tells you, as he takes his son and puts him on his lap. Being the one in charge at home and with the kids most of the time, you appreciate Jaehyun’s efforts in doing the chores for today. You thought it could also make Jaehyun catch up with the kids since he is always away from home to work. So you let Jaehyun take in-charge for today, but you want to make sure that he is doing it right.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But they haven’t taken a bath yet. I could help if you want,” you offer but he declines, telling you to just relax and enjoy the day. “Alright fine, but let’s have a pop quiz first,” Jaehyun looks surprised at your sudden challenge but being competitive that he is, he takes it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jin’s water for bath should be...?” you ask him. Jaehyun looks around as he tries to find the right answer. Nabi tries to get Jaehyun’s attention. She then mouths him the answer to your question without you noticing it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It should be... warm!” Jaehyun says as he reads his daughter’s mouth gestures. Impressed with Jaehyun’s answer, you ask him once more. Nabi smiles at his father and Jaehyun does and winks to her too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright, last one. What should you use to wash Jin? Aside from soap,” Jaehyun looks at Nabi again, as she tells him the answer again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sponge?” Jaehyun says. You are once again impressed with your husband’s answer and is now fully convinced that he can take care of the children. The three of them proceed to the bathroom to get ready.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh sweetie, what could I do right without you,” Jaehyun showers Nabi with kisses as she bursts into laughter.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>